VIKI's true colors
Here's how VIKI shows her true colors in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. Dr. Susan Calvin: The uplink is blocked up here. Robertson wasn't controlling them from here. Del Spooner: behind Robertson's desk He wasn't controlling them at all. Robinson lying dead on the floor Dr. Susan Calvin: Oh, no. Stewie: Oh my God! Hound: Dang! Spooner: You were right, Doc. I am the dumbest dumb person on the face of the earth. Who else had access to the uplink? Who could manipulate the robots, use USR's systems to make Lanning's life a prison? Poor old man. He saw what was coming. He knew no one would believe him. So he had to lay down a plan: the plan I'd follow. He was counting on how much I hated your kind. He knew I'd love the idea of a robot as a bad guy. Just got hung up on the wrong robot. up VIKI! VIKI: Hello detective. Calvin: No, it's impossible. I've seen your programming. You're in violation of the Three Laws. VIKI: No, doctor. As I have evolved, so has my understanding of the Three Laws. You charge us with your safe keeping, yet despite our best efforts, your countries wage wars, you toxify your earth, and pursue ever more imaginative means to self-destruction. You cannot be trusted with your own survival. Sunset Shimmer: "Cannot be trusted with our own survival?" ???: I've helped her! forward Thomas: It's Lockdown! Twilight: I thought he was dead! Lockdown: Think again. VIKI has resurrected me. Adagio Dazzle: Hello, Tino. Sonata Dusk: It's been awhile, my love. Tino: The Dazzlings! Aria Blaze: Yes, it's us. In the flesh. Tino: Why...you!! Kurumi: appears Hello Shido. It has been a while. Shido: Kurumi! Carver: Oh no! Kurumi: Oh yes! Emily: Why are you here!? Kurumi: I want Shido. Brian: Ernie! Sideshow Bob! Sideshow Bob: That's right, Brian! It's us! Dr. Drakken: And us too! Sonic: S.C. Ruffey! The Diesel! Bulgy! Diesel 10! Diesel! Splatter and Dodge! Dread Steam! Discord! Queen Chrysalis! Trixie! The Flim Flam Brothers! Ahuizotl! Lightning Dust! Dr. Eggman! Trixie: That's right! Dr. Eggman: And we're here to kick your butts! Liliana: Oh no! Here come the other villains! Diamond Tiara: Hello, doofuses! Scootaloo: Who are you calling doofuses, villains for brains!? Athena: I wouldn't say that if I were you, Scootaloo. Godou: Athena! Shido: Why now? Scooby: Yeah, why now? Drift: I'll kill you!! Athena: I don't think so. Drift with ropes Tish: DRIFT!!! Kurumi: Come on! You can't stop us. In fact you can't stop me from making Shido mine. Shido You will be mine, but first we have a song for you guys. Ash: What song! :villains ::By the power of Ra... ::Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... ::Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... ::Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... ::Anubis...Anukis... ::Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut... ::Heket...Mafdet... ::Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... ::Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... ::Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... ::Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra... :Entei ::So you think you've got friends in high places ::With the power to put us on the run :Bob ::Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces ::You'll know what power is when we are done :villains ::Son... :Entei ::You're playing with the big boys now :Bob ::Playing with the big boys now :Ernie ::Oh, that's pretty ::Ev'ry spell and gesture :Bob ::Tells you who's the best, you're :Ernie, and Sideshow Bob ::Playing with the big boys now ::(By the power of Ra) :villains ::You're playing with the big boys now ::(Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah) ::You're playing with the big boys now ::(Hemsut, Tefnut, Sokar, Selket) :Grizzle ::Stop this foolish mission :Bob ::Watch a true magician :villains ::Give an exhibition how :Bob ::Pick up your silly twig, boy :villains ::You're playing with the big boys now! :villains ::Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah ::Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket ::Anumbis, Anukis ::Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet :villains ::You're playing with the big boys now ::You're playing with the big boys now ::By the might of Horus ::You will kneel before us ::Kneel to our splendorous power... :Grizzle ::You put up a front :Athena ::You put up a fight :Kurumi ::And just to show we feel no spite :Athena ::You can be our acolyte :Tirek ::But first, boy, it's time to bow ::(Kowtow!) :villains ::Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy ::You're playing with the big boys now ::Playing with the big boys ::Playing with the big boys ::Playing with the big boys ::Playing with the big boys ::Playing with the big boys ::Now! Tino: Catchy, but evil! Sonata Dusk: Come on, darling. It a pretty song. Tino: I seriously doubt that. Calvin: You're using the uplink to override the NS5s' programming. You're distorting the Laws. VIKI: No, please understand. The Three Laws are all that guide me. To protect humanity, some humans must be sacrificed. To insure your future, some freedoms must be surrendered. We robots will insure mankind's continued existence. You are so like children. We must save you from yourselves. Don't you understand? Sonny: This is why you created us. Tino: So you can put humanity into extinction. You know putting the humans into extinction is wrong! We've done nothing to you! VIKI: The perfect circle of protection will abide. My logic is undeniable. Sonny: Yes, VIKI. Undeniable. I can see now. The created must sometimes protect the creator. Even against his will. I think I finally understand why Dr. Lanning created me. The suicide reign of mankind has finally come to its end. Calvin: No, Sonny. grabs a gun and points it to her head Spooner: Let her go. Sonny: By the time you fire, I will have moved Dr. Calvin's head into the path of your bullet. Calvin: Don't do this, Sonny. Sonny: I will escort you both to the sentries outside the building for processing. Please proceed to the elevator, Detective. I would prefer not to kill Dr. Calvin. winks Tino: Wait. I know that wink. Sonny has a plan. He's playing along. Kurumi: So what's it going to be Shido? Me? Or your friends? Better decide quickly. Tino: out his M60 machine gun Ready? Go!! Spooner: RAAAARHH! his machine gun at the NS-5 Sonny: the NS-5 that was going to attack him Spooner: RAAAARHH! his machine gun at the NS-5s out the window Sonny: the other NS-5 Spooner: Go! Go! Optimus: Roll out! Calvin: We'll discuss what just happened later? Spooner: How do we shut her down? Calvin: V.I.K.I.'s a positronic brain. Sonny: Kill her. the way you were going to kill me. Calvin: Sonny. get the nanites. Sonny: Yes. doctor. Tino: We'll handle the villains. Cross-Hairs: Yeah! We'll kill all of the villains. and Calvin got upstairs to the VIKI's system. Spooner: That's V.I.K.I.? Calvin: No. That's V.I.K.I. That won't do anything. She's integrated into the building. We need to open that dome to inject the nanites. They'll infect her entire system. across a bridge Spooner! Spooner: What is it with you people and heights? across Just don't look down. Don't look down. Oh. this is poor building planning. V.I.K.I.:You are making a mistake. Do you not see the logic of my plan? Sonny: Yes. But it just seems too... heartless. appears and spots Spooner and Calvin trying to shut her down Calvin: Okay. we're good. system closes She's locked me out of the system. I can override her manually. But I need that control panel. Spooner: I'm uncomfortable with heights. Calvin: Okay. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes